


Happiness

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: Divorce and coming out at the same time aren't always easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I combined to prompts together, Monica requested divorece and Chloe asked for a coming out, at a con. So here it is, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I apologize for making Fred look like an asshole. I think he's a nice guy, in a way, or something like that, you know what I think about him.

Lana rolled her eyes when her phone beeped again, announcing a new message. Jen was sitting in the car next to her. She glanced at the brunette but she didn't say anything. She noticed that since they got off the plane, Lana got a few texts that she didn't read. Jen was getting worried but she didn't want to ask, it felt like being nosy and Lana’s texts were none of her business.

 

Lana's phone lit up with another message.

 

“For God's sake!” She grabbed her phone and turned it off without even looking at it.

 

“Lana… Who is bothering you?” Jen started slowly, the concern she was trying to hide was in her voice.

 

“It's nothing, don't worry about that,” Lana just waved her hand.

 

“I am worried because I can see how annoyed and upset you are. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” Jen reached out for her hand and squeezed it.

 

“I do,” the brunette smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. She moved to sit right next to the blonde and lay her head on her shoulder.

 

Jen pressed a kiss into her hair and they stayed like that for a while.

 

“It's Fred.” Lana said quietly after a while.

 

“What?”

 

“All the texts. They're from him.”

 

“Oh-. What does he want?” All of a sudden she felt afraid, threatened. They had this thing with Lana going on for a while. It started a long time ago but they never acted on their feelings because Lana was married. And as much as Jen wanted to kiss her, touch her, be with her, she wanted the brunette to be happy. And if that meant she could never have her, she would let her go.

 

And then one night they got drunk and everything changed. They kissed. And talked. And kissed some more. And after a while Lana ended things with Fred. He knew why, she told him the truth and he seemed to be okay, or as okay as one can be. But then he found out both women were going to a con together and he wasn't taking it well.

 

“I don't know,” Lana sighed tiredly.

 

“You didn't read any of his messages?”

 

“I read the first one. It said something about keeping it in my pants and not to get too touchy-feely with you in public and respect him.”

 

“What?!” Jen sat up angrily. “Are you kidding? How dare he say something like that!”

 

“Jen, it's okay, please don't get upset.” Lana put her hand on Jen's arm and tried to calm her down.

 

“No, it's not okay! He cannot tell you what to do!”

 

“Jen, Jen, it's okay,” Lana smiled at her and cupped her face. “We agreed to wait for a bit with announcing the divorce, he just doesn't want us to get caught, that's all.”

 

“I don't care what he wants, he behaves like a hurt and jealous teenage boy. He can't treat you like this.” She was still upset and angry but she didn't know what to do.

 

“Let's not make this weekend about him, okay? I know it's work but we can still enjoy it, what do you say?” Lana smiled and pulled her closer, closing the distance between them and capturing Jen's lips in a slow and sweet kiss.

 

“I'll try. But please, let me know if he texts you again.” Jen closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I will, promise.”

\---------------------------------------------------

The car stopped in front of the hotel. Jen sighed and let go of Lana’s hand.

 

“How do you want to do this? Are you going in first and I’m going to come later?”

 

“Jen, we booked one room… Are we going to sneak in the whole weekend?” Lana looked at her, a little bit annoyed, mostly because of the whole thing with Fred.

 

“I guess we are, didn’t you just talk about promising Fred to wait a bit more?”

 

“Yes, but I’m getting tired of it. I don’t want to hide, I don’t want to sneak around, I want to take you out on a date, why should I do what he wants?” She was defensive, frustrated.

 

“Erm…” The driver coughed and reminded them that they’re not alone.

 

Jen looked at him quickly and turned to Lana. “I know, baby. But let’s talk about it later, okay?” She looked again at the man quickly, “or it won’t be a secret anyway…”

 

“Okay,” Lana nodded and opened the door. “I’ll text you the room number, come in five.”

Jen smiled at her encouragingly and squeezed her hand before the brunette left the car.

\---------------------------------------------------

It was finally the evening and dinner time. They were both tired, Lana already had a M&G with some fans. They didn’t feel like leaving the hotel secretly again so they ordered some food to their room. They were sitting on the floor, pizza boxes around them, their shoulders touching as they were enjoying the closeness of each other and the silence of the room enveloping them.

 

Jen finished her piece of pizza and pushed it to the side.

 

“Do you want to talk about our situation?”

 

“Is there actually something to talk about?” Lana sighed and put her unfinished pizza away.

 

“It bothers you, so yes, there is something to talk about.”

 

Lana smiled a sad smile but didn’t say anything.

 

“Lana,” Jen took the brunette’s face into her hands gently and caressed her cheeks. “I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. I know our situation is not ideal but I want to make it as easy for you as possible.”

 

“I know, thank you,” the brunette cupped her hands and kept them in place, smiling, her eyes getting wet a little bit as Jen’s words touched her. “But there’s not much we could do. As much as I hate it, I made a promised and I hate not keeping my word for no reason. But if you wanted…”

 

“Of course I’d love to do all those things, I’d take you out for burgers and to Disney and I’d hold your hand proudly and kissed you on the Dumbo ride…”

 

“No, no Dumbo ride,” Lana made a grimace.

 

“Why not?” Jen frowned confusedly.

 

“Long story,” the brunette rolled her eyes. “But yes, I’d love to do all those things, that would be perfect!” She grinned and leaned forward to steal a quick peck.

 

“Okay.” Jen nodded. “I promise I’ll take you out to do all those things. But if we out ourselves now, it’ll make you look badly and it might be even worse than if you left to another man.”

 

“Like I give a damn about this…” Lana groaned and picked up her piece of pizza.

 

“I’m just afraid what _he_ might do… Look how jealous and stalkerish he is and we’re pretty much just working together…”

 

“He’s not going to do anything, what might he do…”

 

“Oh, so many things… Have you turned your phone back on?” Jen looked at Lana pointedly.

 

“No, I haven’t…”

 

“He’s already making you turn your phone off with his constant texting… We should talk to him when we come back and discuss how long we’re going to keep this all a secret. I didn’t mind doing him a favour but it should be a fair play, not that he’s going to pull some shit.” Jen was furious. She rarely gets worked up, keeping it cool on the outside but when it comes to the people she loves, she doesn’t hesitate to fight back.

 

“I love you,” Lana chuckled at Jen’s anger and eagerness to defend her fight for them and their freedom.

“I love you too- wait, did you just- did we really just?” The blonde blinked a few times, her lips spreading into a huge smile.

“We did.” Lana nodded, grinning. “I wasn’t planning on saying it yet but I’m glad you feel the same way.” She pulled Jen into a tight hug, a big smile all over her face.

“How could I not,” the blonde laughed and kissed her cheek before holding her close.

\---------------------------------------------------

They all went to have breakfast together. Most of them arrived late at night so they agreed they would catch up a bit in the morning.

There were Emilie and Bex and Colin and Michael, and some other people, all of them sitting at one table.

“I tried to call you last night but your phone was off,” Bex turned to Lana as she stuck a big piece of a banana pancake into her mouth.

“Sorry, I turned my phone off and forgot to turn it back on.” The brunette mumbled and took a sip of her coffee.

“Oh,” the red head wiggled her eyebrows and looked at Jen quickly. She was one of the few people from the cast who knew about them, and covered for them a few times.

“No, not that!” Lana rolled her eyes. “I was just… annoyed, you know.”

“Is everything okay?” Bex put her fork down and frowned.

“Yes, of course,” Lana smiled.

“Liar! I’d say you’re not a very good actress. Jen?” She turned to the blonde.

Jen sighed and looked at Lana. The brunette’s eyes begged her not to say anything. She knew why she didn’t want the other woman not to know anything. Bex was Lana’s best friend. She would be able to pull out her phone and call Fred immediately, giving him a piece of her mind.

“It’s not really, but it’s going to be.” She decided not to lie.

“Okay…” Rebecca looked at both of them, trying to figure out how bad it is. “If you need anything, let me know, alright?”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Lana smiled at her.

\---------------------------------------------------

They both had a different program, photos and M&Gs and individual panels. They all met again in the afternoon for a big panel they had all together.

Lana finally turned on her phone. It started to beep with text messages immediately, most of them were from Fred. She rolled her eyes and opened the thread to just skim through it.

_“Did you just turn off your phone? How dare you ignore me?”_

_“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be bossy, I mean it well, I don’t want you to do anything stupid and hurt your career, I still care about you!”_

_“I mean don’t get caught with Jennifer”_

_“I read you’re both in the hotel, can you text me and let me know we’re both on the same page about this?”_

_“Did you turn off your phone so that you can fuck through the night undisturbed?”_

_“I hope people won’t hear you, I know you can be loud. Don’t forget about our agreement, you’ll wait with revealing your fucking new relationship!”_

_“I fucking told you not to get caught!”_ There was a photo enclosed, it was taken this morning by the fans. It was her and Jen leaning towards each other, laughing.

Lana was angry. There were tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry and scream, she wanted to punch him and yell at him and she wanted to curl up in bed, Jen spooning her and holding her. She felt safe in her arms.

“Lana, are you okay?” The blonde approached her, gently rubbing her arms. “Did you turn on your phone?” She asked when she saw the phone in her hand.

The brunette just nodded, breathing deeply to stop the tears from spilling, concentrating on Jen’s touch.

The blonde took the device from her and scrolled past the last few messages.

“Who the fuck does he think he is?! Lana, you cannot let him treat you like this!” The blonde hissed loudly, trying not to scream.

The brunette just nodded again, not saying anything.

“We’re going to deal with the idiot later, I promise. I won’t let him do this to you. Come here,” she whispered and pulled the brunette into a hug.

“Okay guys, get ready!” The staff in backstage called at them, pointing to the stage.

Lana sighed and breathed in Jen’s scent and parfume, calming herself down.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Always.”

The panel started soon. Jen was seated between Lana and Colin, which became somewhat off a standard lately. She didn’t mind, Colin was a close friend of hers and she felt comfortable with him. The panel was fun, they all laughed a lot, telling funny stories about each other and from the set. The fan questions were mostly about all of them, nothing new, the old same things again and again, con after con.

Then there was a question for Colin, and Jen. The girl wanted to know if they pull pranks on each other. They both looked at one another, knowing very well what the girl wanted to know. Jen could swear she could hear Lana roll her eyes at the question that made everyone uncomfortable.

Then there was a question for Lana. Another girl wanted to know how she and Fred spend their free time and what they like to do.

Lana felt the colour drain from her face and the eyes of Jen, Bex and Colin on herself.  She took a deep breath and put herself back together quickly.

“Actually,” she stood up. “Funny you would ask this,” she smirked.

“Lana…” she heard Bex from behind her, warning her, knowing what she was about to do.

Jen was just sitting in her chair, calm despite everything, wanting Lana to do it but also being afraid what might happen afterwards if they give themselves to the people like this.

Colin was watching the blonde, probably more nervous than she, flicking his eyes between both women.

The audience was sitting at the edges of their chairs, impatient about what Lana might say or do next.

“Things have changed. People have changed. And I’ve decided that I don’t want to live on other people’s terms and their conditions anymore. That is not who I am. So starting now, I’m the one deciding what is best for me and what might hurt me and my career. Right now I think living my life in secret is harmful to me and all my relationships with my friends because I have to keep this big secret. The truth is, Fred and I broke up.” Lana silenced herself. The fans started to turn around, looking at each other, their mouths opened with surprise. She saw all kinds of reactions. Some people were already crying. Some seemed unaffected. Some seemed… happy?

She took a deep breath. Hopefully she looked more confident about this than she actually felt.

“That is not all. We broke up because… Because I fell in love with someone else.” They all gasped. “No, let me rephrase it, this is not entirely true. My and Fred’s relationship became more like just a friendship than partnership. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Or maybe both of us, I don’t know. But I recently realized that there is someone else who makes my tummy feel like it’s full of butterflies. Someone who makes me feel like a princess and someone who I want to make feel like a queen…”

“What?!”

“Did she say queen?”

“Did she just…”

She heard all the reactions and chuckled. They all seemed shocked but… happy?

“I’m still not done,” she raised her hand and grinned. “This person is the most beautiful… woman I’ve ever seen. She’s the kindest person, standing by me since I can remember, being my friend since the beginning of the show and recently she’s became my girlfriend.”

Lana heard the loud whispers. Jen. Jennifer. Jmo. They were saying different names but they were all calling one person.

She turned back to look at her colleagues, her friends. She locked eyes with the blonde and they smiled at each other. Jen gave her the tiniest nod and let her know she’s okay with it, supporting her in her decision.

“Jen?” Lana reached her hand out to her, inviting her to join her.

The blonde smiled even more and stood up, interweaving her fingers with Lana’s. Lana’s hand was cold and sweaty from the insecurity about the reaction she might get, despite appearing to be calm. Jen squeezed the brunette’s hand as she joined her at the front of the stage. She smiled at everyone and then she pressed kind of a long kiss to Lana’s cheek.

The fans took a second to realize what was really happening and then they started to scream and clap their hands. Some of them jumped up on the chairs, some of them were hugging each other, crying.

The two women were just standing there, holding hands, smiling like two idiots, happy.

“I’m so happy for both of you, I promise it’ll all be okay and if not, I’m ready to kick people’s asses!” Suddenly they were both hugged by Bex who was squealing.

Others started to join them, all of them hugging both women, congratulating them, some of them whispering that they already knew.

Colin took the microphone from Lana and waited for the people to be quiet.

“I just want to congratulate to both of these beautiful women, I’m very happy they found each other and that they finally decided to go public. I mean, they thought they were discrete but really, more people than they told knew because you can’t hide love. The way they look at each other is magic.” Everyone got excited again, screaming at the top of their lungs. He waited for them to calm down a bit before he spoke again. “So if I see anyone sending them hate or being rude to them, they’re getting blocked.”

“What Colin said,” Bex stole the microphone and supported his words, everyone else nodding their agreement.

The panel ended soon after that, everyone being too distracted to go on anyway. As soon as they got off the stage, Jen hugged Lana tightly.

“I’m so proud of you. Are you okay?” The blonde pulled away, still holding her close.

“I am, I think. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before, I know you like your life private but I got so mad and I didn’t think…” Lana chewed on her lip, suddenly unsure of her actions as it started to down on her what she did.

“Hey,” Jen smiled and caressed her cheek. “Don’t worry about it now, okay? I’m not upset. We’ll talk about this all later when we have more time.” She squeezed her hands and smiled again as everyone else started to come to them.

“Hey, sis, you okay?” Bex nudged her shoulder gently.

“Yeah, thanks,” Lana nodded and smiled. “Thanks to all of you, guys, it really means a lot.”

“No problem. And I meant it. If someone gives you hard time, let me know.” Colin shrugged.

“You are going to get some hate too, you know that, right?” Jen pointed out quietly.

“I know. But not as much as you.”

“Guys, I know this is important but you have to go,” Julie came in, looking from one to another.

“We’ll talk later,” Jen smiled at her and squeezed Lana’s hand again.

Before she had time to let go and turn around, the brunette pulled her back. She flicked between her eyes and her lips and then she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her lips. It felt amazing, to be able to just give her girlfriend a kiss and not having to hide in empty rooms and being scared that someone might see them. The freedom was freeing.

Jen blushed slightly and dropped her eyes but she was smiling. It felt like a big burden fell from her chest.

\---------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was very emotional for both of them. There were just last photoshoots and autographs but the majority of the people, whether they were getting their photo or autograph, was congratulating them.

Some of the girls and women had tears in their eyes when they talked to them. They were thanking them for coming out. They were thanking them not just for coming out but for coming out as a couple. Some of them said that it might seem weird and they probably don’t understand but that it means a lot to them.

And Lana smiled at them and squeezed their hand, tears in her eyes as she said “I do understand.”

Some of the girls asked for a hug and Lana didn’t think twice and got up. Some of them were shy and just mumbled a quiet “thank you” but she understood and thanked them back because if it weren’t for her fans, she might have never done this.

They were a bit more reserved with Jen but expressed their gratitude and happiness nonetheless. The blonde just smiled at first, shy and unsure of how to react. But when she saw with her own eyes how important this was to their fans and how it affected them, she started to be a bit more open to them and talked to them about this topic.

“It’ll get better, I promise,’ she told that to a few people who shared their story with her and said Jen and Lana give them hope.

She squeezed a few people’s hands after they told her their story. She hugged a girl who came out to her as to the first person. She told many people how beautiful and amazing they were and to never be ashamed for who they were.

For the first time, no one rushed them to hurry up. They let them talk to their fans as much as they wanted to.

\---------------------------------------------------

Jen was waiting for Lana impatiently in their room. She was getting anxious, they barely had time to talk and she wanted to know how Lana was doing. And most of all, she wanted to know if Fred finally let them be or if he did something. That was what was making her the most anxious. She was scared he might do or say something in an attempt to make himself look like a victim or just simply to make Lana look bad. She swore to herself if he sent the brunette one more nasty text, she would call him immediately.

She sat down on the bed and pulled out her phone, opening Twitter. She started to type “Fred” in the search column but stopped herself. There was no point in getting angry now. Instead, she did what she hasn’t done in a long time. She went into her mentions to see what people’s reactions outside of the con were.

After reading a few tweets, she burst out laughing. Most of them were just incoherent screaming, probably expressing joy. She hesitated for a second and then started to like some. The funny one that didn’t make sense, the ones with just a bunch of letters, the supportive and full of love ones. She read some stories and looked at photos of girls holding hands and hugging. It was like there were just lesbians in her mentions, like the gates opened. It made her happy. She never really paid attention to this, ignoring all of this most of the time but it made her feel really good. She felt free, happy. It was funny how happy it made other people, how happy a simple like made them and what it meant for them.

Finally, the door opened.

“Hi,” Jen smiled at the brunette, getting irrationally excited about seeing her.

“Hey,” Lana smiled back, the tiredness disappearing from her face.

“C’mere,” the blonde petted the spot on the bed next to her and put her phone on the bedside table.

The brunette kicked off her heels and sat on the bed, leaning to capture the blonde’s lips in so needed kiss. Jen cupped her face and they were just savouring the moment, their lips connected and eyes closed.

“I missed you,” Lana groaned when she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Jen’s.

“I missed you too,” the blonde chuckled, caressing her cheek. “Are you okay?” She pulled away and looked at the brunette carefully.

“I think so. I’m just really tired. It was exhausting. Beautiful but exhausting.”

“Ugh, tell me about it,” Jen sighed and moved to sit against the headboard, pulling Lana with her. Lana made herself comfortable on Jen’s chest, her arms wrapped around her.

“This is what I needed.” Lana murmured contently. The blonde smiled and caressed the brunette’s hair, pressing a kiss into it. This moment could last forever and they wouldn’t get bored.

“Jen… I’m sorry I didn’t discuss it with you. I know I should have… I just… all the texts made me so mad and angry and then they asked about us and I didn’t want to do what I’m told anymore. I just wanted to do what I want and I want to take you out on dates so I just said what I said…”

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand. And you know, the funny thing is, I do like to have my life private and don’t really like to share these things with fans but what I’ve experienced so far is something amazing. It’s a bit funny how my life can affect lives of random people and how important it is to them that the two of us are dating. And on the other hand, it’s really important to me that they accept it. Probably more important that I’d thought it might ever be. Do they always tell you all those stories? It was amazing to hear it! It feels like… like we might change something, you know? I know, it’s silly…”

“It’s not. To me it’s all worth it, to see I helped someone with basically just being myself. Although sometimes it can be really overwhelming and I just want to be alone. Or with just you. Like now.” Lana snuggled more into Jen and wrapped her arm around her body.

“I get that,” the blonde smiled at Lana’s action. “I feel more exhausted than ever. But it’s a good kind of exhaustion.” She went silent for a moment, just breathing in the brunette’s shampoo and pressing kisses into her hair. “Did you hear anything from Fred?” She asked after a while, worrying her bottom in lip at the thought what he might have done or said.

“Not really. But I checked my twitter and based on what I read, I think he might have tweeted something but I didn’t feel like looking.”

“Should we… look and finally deal with him?”

“You really want to get it over with, don’t you?” Lana looked up at Jen.

“Yes,” she sighed. “I hate that he’s texting you all the time. I mean, I don’t mind you two talking, I just hate the way he treats you, he’s such an idiot. I understand that he’s hurt but that doesn’t give him the right to tell you what to do. So I just want to make some things clear.”

“You’re my knight in a shiny armour,” Lana chuckled and kissed Jen’s cheek.

“No, I’m not, I just don’t want to see you hurting.” Jen protested.

“As I said, my knight. Okay, let’s see if he tweeted something.” The brunette sat up and pulled out her phone. “Ugh, he did tweet something.”

_“I just want to say that Lana didn’t break up with me, I broke up with her because I found out about her affair with Jennifer.”_

“Asshole,” the blonde breathed out. “This is what I was afraid of, he’s going to say a bunch of bullshit to make you look badly.”

“Are we going to call him? And after we’ve talked to him, I’m going to post something on twitter too but I’m not such a big asshole as he is to do it without even talking to him.”

“Yes, let’s call him. We should probably sit at the table, he might throw a fit if we call him from bed,” Jen laughed and got up.

They sat on the chairs at the small table in their hotel room and Lana leaned her phone against a lamp that was there. She sighed before she reached out her hand to press the button and start the video call.

“Hey,” Jen caught her hand and made her look at her. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.” The brunette just smiled at her gratefully and gave her the tiniest nod, wanting to believe it.

“Lana?” Fred answered the phone call quickly.

“Hello, Fred.” The brunette greeted him, her tone neutral.

“Hi,” Jen said, her voice cold. She couldn’t be bothered to try to hide it.

“Jennifer. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He noted her, shifting his focus on her and trying to hide his discomfort.

“We just want to talk, that’s all.” Lana jumped in before the blonde could say anything sarcastic.

“And make some things clear.”

“Clear?” He grunted, frowning. The blonde rolled her eyes at his annoyance.

“Yes, clear. There are some things that… should be discussed.” Lana glanced at Jen as she was looking for the right words. The blonde clasp her hand under the table, in order to support her girlfriend and also to give herself something to squeeze instead of yelling at the man.

“Look, here’s the thing,” the blonde started, not wanting to circle around the point anymore. “We were willing to do you a favour, we agreed to wait for a while before we go public.” She fell silent, thinking about the proper words and giving Lana a chance to talk for herself.

“Why are you like this, Fred? Why did you have to get so rude? Were you drunk when you sent me all those messages? And did you even have to send me all those messages? We had a deal, I keep my promises and I wanted to keep this one too but you do not get to tell me what I should do or even threaten me. I’m not your property, you have no right to do that.” Lana’s anger disappeared, she felt hurt and her voice broke. She liked Fred, even if they weren’t together anymore. She thought he was her friend but this is not the way friends treat each other. Jen was caressing her hand with her thumb as Lana took a deep breath to collect herself.

“Anyway,” Jen started again, “Lana is a free woman, she can make her own decisions based on what she wants. Neither I nor you get to tell her what she should do. Or we can, we can tell her what we think but the final decision is entirely up to her. And she decided to tell the world about us. You don’t have to agree, you can be hurt or whatever, but that’s the only thing you can do about it. And it’s really nasty to tweet lies in order to make yourself look good or stalk her or us both on social media to know what we are doing.”

“You are a free woman but you have _her_ to talk for you?” Fred scoffed.

“No. She doesn’t talk for me. She is on my side and she supports my decisions. She understands why I did what I did, unlike you.” Lana found her words again, the man’s try to pit them against each other making her upset again.

“So you didn’t even discuss it with her, you just did what you wanted. Isn’t that being selfish?”

Jen tightened her hold as she was trying to stop herself from saying something rude or just ending the call.

“Not that it’s any of your business but we did talk about it.” The brunette was getting impatient.

“I might like my life private but that doesn’t mean I’ll hide and limit myself in what I do. I do my own thing and if someone sees it, then they do. But we were hiding because we wanted to give you more time to sort things out and get used to it. We don’t want to hide and sneak around.”

Before Fred had time to speak again, Lana started to talk. “Look, what’s done is done, no one gets to tell me what I should do. If you tweet some lies or say ugly things again, if you keep stalking me and sending me pictures of Jen and I, there will be consequences. Understood?”

The blonde smirked. There was her girl again, standing up for herself and being a badass.

Fred just nodded, trying to process everything.

“Good. Have a good night.” Lana finished the call and pressed the red button. She just sat there then, staring in front of herself.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked quietly, still holding her hand.

“Yes. Yes I am. Thank you, for doing this with me. I just can’t believe he would get so rude…”

“Of course,” Jen smiled at her and wiped off the single tear running down her cheek. “Anytime. I’m here for you, don’t ever think otherwise.” She pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back in comfort. “I love you, Lana,” she whispered into her ear. “Gosh, I love saying that. I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot,” Lana laughed. She felt happy and safe in the blonde’s arms.

“Come on, let’s get back to bed, order some food and have a glass of wine and just watch a movie. Or something.”

“Or _something_?” Lana pulled away and raised her eyebrow.

“Yes.” Jen smirked and pulled Lana on her feet and to the bed. She pushed her down and sat on her hips then. “ _Something_.” The blonde leaned over the brunette and gave her a quick peck on her lips, moving down along her jaw, kissing every spot, kissing Lana’ favourite spot on her neck and making her gasp. “Let’s,” kiss, “take,” kiss, “a selfie,” kiss, “and post it,” kiss.

“What? Seriously? Fine,” Lana laughed because this was not what she expected. “But are you sure?” She looked up at the blonde.

“Yes, yes I am. We wanted to tweet something anyway and it’s going to be better if we just ignore what he said and do our own thing.”

“That’s a great idea actually. What would I do without you?” The brunette laughed again and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You wouldn’t probably have anyone to tease you,” Jen smirked and licked Lana’s earlobe, placing more kisses everywhere she could reach, making Lana shiver.

 “Jennifer. You stop it right now if you want to take the photo because if you don’t stop now, there won’t be a photo taken tonight. At least not one for the public eye.” Now Lana was the one smirking.

“Oh? Are we taking nudes?” The blonde raised her eyebrow.

“Well, I love photography and I’d love to take some pictures of you, not necessarily nudes, if you let me of course.” Lana asked almost sheepishly.

“I’ll think about that,” Jen smiled. She grabbed her phone from the night stand then and lay down next to Lana. “Let’s do this.”

She opened the camera and they both smiled. Before she captured the picture, Lana turned her head and placed a kiss on Jen’s cheek.

“Again,” Jen rolled her eyes but she was smiling. This time, she was the one kissing Lana’s cheek.

“Let’s post both,” Lana suggested when they checked the photos.

“Or, we can each post one.”

“Okay, send me one,” the brunette chuckled.

“We should say the same thing and post it at the same time… Oh my God we are so sickeningly sweet, it’s gross!” Jen yelled out and laughed.

“Who cares…”

“I don’t.”

They took a minute to come up with the right words and then they tweeted it at the same time.

Jen posted a photo of Lana kissing her cheek.

Lana posted a photo of Jen kissing her cheek.

The tweet said one word. _“Happiness”_

Lana’s had a yellow heart, Jen’s had a purple heart.

They both used the same hashtag.

Morrilla

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please, leave some feedback or a like or something <3


End file.
